This Tattoo
by AngelsFuckDevilsKiss
Summary: Songfic to This Tattoo, by Scarlett Pomers. Lilly loves Miley, but is too scared to tell her, so she turns to self-destruction. Liley. Rated T for language. ENJOY-ITH! Oneshot.


1-shot Liley.

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing, I do not own Hannah Montana, I don't own Scarlett Pomers, I am but a worthless writer.

_I'm waiting for you to show up here so I can confess my love and stop this madness that's been going on. Save me, Miles. _Lilly thought as she looked at her wrists with a grimace. She ran her fingers down it, touching the many scars she'd caused. She'd add a new one just for thinking about Miley in _that_ way... The way a best friend should think of their best friend in. Truth, Lilly Truscott is madly in love with Miley. She was afraid to tell her how she felt, but she knew she had to. At least then she can stop the craziness of self-injury. Right??

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Lilly rushed to open the door, nearly falling into Miley while doing so. Lilly would've enjoyed that.

"Hey" Miley said, "what's wrong?" she could tell by Lilly's face that something was wrong. It looked as though Lilly had been crying.

"Miley... I called you over here to tell you why I've been so upset lately, and why I'm upset now." Lilly spoke softly and stared down at the floor. Miley nodded. "Come up to my room and we can talk about it"

"Okay" Miley said. The two ran upstairs. They sat on the bed. Miley stared intently at Lilly, who was staring intently at the floor. They sat in awkward silence for several minutes before Miley spoke up.

"Lils, what's wrong?" she asked. She placed her arm around her best friend. Lilly looked up and stared into Miley's beautiful blue eyes. _God, she's gorgeous._ Lilly thought to herself.

"Ever loved someone so much it hurt?" Lilly asked. Miley nodded.

"Yeah, doesn't everyone?" Miley said with a smile. Lilly's facial expression stayed the same as she rolled up her sleeves and held out her arms for the brunette. Miley gazed at her best friend's arms.

"Have you loved someone so much it hurt like this?" Lilly asked.

"How the hell could you?!" Miley screeched, "why would you do this??"

"I love someone I can't be with..." Lilly said, searching for the right words to finish her sentence.

"Who?" Miley asked.

"You" Lilly whispered.

_And I'm feeling the pain_

_It's like this tattoo on my skin _

_And it still rings your name_

Miley removed her arm from Lilly. She stood up and headed toward the door. "Miley wait!" Lilly cried. Miley turned around to see Lilly crying and mumbling sorry.

"What, Lilly?!" Miley screamed, "You didn't trust me. You could've told me you liked me. But no, you _had_ to go be a whiny little Emo brat! Thanks a lot for trusting me, I really feel loved!"

"I'm sorry! I thought you'd hate me..." Lilly said, "And I was right!"

_Now it's cutting so deep_

"What do you mean?" Miley asked.

"You. Hate. Me. Do I need to spell it out? Y-o-u. H-a-t-e—" Lilly was stopped mid-sentence.

"No, I don't! I'm upset that you didn't trust me!" Miley screamed.

"Oh BOO HOO!" Lilly yelled so loud her voice echoed.

_I know all my scars could be healed_

_I'd still seem to bleed_

Lilly felt as though her heart had been sliced in half and had been left to bleed. If Miley didn't hate her, she wouldn't have tried to storm off. Right?

"Don't scream at me!" Miley screamed, "you're busting my ears!"

"TOO FUCKING BAD!" Lilly screamed back at her, "I'LL SCREAM IF I WANNA SCREAM! AND FURTHERMORE–MMMPH..." Lilly was now drowning in Miley's kiss. It was the best kiss of her life, and it gave her the answer she was looking for...

"Miley..." Lilly said.

"I don't hate you. I was gonna leave because you hurt my feelings. I don't understand why you didn't tell me you liked me at first, before you started cutting yourself. Lilly, you're so beautiful. Anyone would be lucky to have you." Miley explained.

"I was scared, Miles. I was scared of you, but most of all I was scared of myself. I thought that if you rejected me I'd kill myself or something. I'm sorry" Lilly said. Miley wiped the tears off her face. Miley couldn't stand to see her Lilly crying. It broke her heart.

_I can't get away from the wounds that you make _

_But I'll, get away from you_

"Are you kidding? I'd never reject you. You're the best girl anyone could ever have, or want. I _need_ you, Lils." Miley said, "which is why I'm gonna come right out and say this: Will you be my girlfriend?" Miley knew the answer would be yes. Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley.

"Of course, Miles. You saved me ... from me" Lilly said with a smile.

--

**Okay so this is my first story since... a long time ago. The song is "This tattoo" by Scarlett Pomers. Next fic, I'm using either "Sweet Lunacy" by Scarlett Pomers, or "Queen of Hearts" by The Birthday Massacre.**

**So, peace out, Liley obsessed buddies. 3**


End file.
